


Blood Lust

by chesapeake-cannibals (deathnotefan2222)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathnotefan2222/pseuds/chesapeake-cannibals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is your name luv?” gently nipping and sucking on this earlobe waiting for his answer. “A… Alfred ah Alfred f Jones oh”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this in 2012 but i accidently deleted it  
> so i now have to re-upload this and the other one as well.
> 
> wrote this on the bus when i got locked out in the middle of summer for 1-2 hours

His fangs grazed against the others skin ever so lightly only scratching the skin slightly as he kissed tenderly down his neck. The man beneath him crooked his head to the side giving him more room, sucking gently leaving a mark on the man’s sun kissed skin, he moaned loudly not caring if a single soul heard them. Feeling his teeth grow he flickered his eyes to this man that had captured his interest as soon as he stepped in the bar, his dazzling smile drawing him in like a sirens song, he had to, the impulse was too strong not to. He had walked over to him bought him a few drinks before talking him into coming with him to his house.

Emerald met sapphire silently asking permission for what he was going to do. His mouth opened and closed not a sound gasping slightly as if accepting his fate before nodding and closing his eyes. That was all he needed before he lowered his mouth upon the man’s neck, sinking his elongated fangs in to the soft heated flesh below. He held his preys head; he didn’t want to kill the man he didn’t need someone coming after him. The feeling as the hot metallic liquid filled his mouth and his throat, some dribbling out of his mouth and down his neck. The man below him began to softly grind against his leg craving some much needed friction.

Moving the hand that had been holding his head up, he slid it up and under the man’s white button up shirt, rubbing circles into his stomach before moving it lower each time until it reached the top of the man’s pants, slipping his hand underneath the tight confines of the man’s dark denim jeans he harshly grabbed the man’s growing erection though his boxers, eliciting loud moans from him. He could feel the man shudder beneath him, his own pants grew tighter every second the noises continued to spill from the man, letting go of his neck he licked around the wound making sure it would heal up quickly.  
Looking down at the man, his sapphire blue eyes staring at nothing and darkened with lust, his glasses near falling off of his nose, his wheat grain blond hair sticking to his forehead and neck with sweat; it was truly a wonderful sight to see. Using both of his hands now he undid the man’s belt, leaning down to whisper into his ear. “What is your name luv?” gently nipping and sucking on this earlobe waiting for his answer. “A… Alfred ah Alfred f Jones oh”  
gasping as his erection met with the cold air of the room “hmm such a fitting name” pulling the underwear and jeans over his hips to reveal his flushed cock already dripping with pre-cum, “oh my you are quite a big boy aren’t you?” tracing a finger down it before placing his clothes on the floor beside them.

He was panting, eyes shut in embarrassment at his state meant, and he opened his eyes to look at him, breathing out a question. “…what’s your name?” Looking up through his fringe he smirked at him, “why would you want to know that hmm?” Sucking slightly leaving another mark between where Alfred’s neck met his shoulder. “..Nng wanna know whose name I’m gonna scream out…ahh yes…” his eyes widened as he spoke, before he lent down to look Alfred straight in the eyes. “The names Arthur poppet” moving away he stated undoing his pants and underwear that he quickly discarded before climbing back over alfred straddling his hips.

Holding three fingers out in front of Alfred’s mouth simply telling him, “suck it’d be best if you did” doing just that Alfred encased the fingers with his mouth swirling his tongue on the tips of his fingers. After a while he drew them back, before he started to press one of them into his soon to be lovers arse, he moved it around slightly before adding a second one then another as he started to stretch him, moving them in and out of him, Alfred threw his head back letting out a moan as he begin to thrust his hips on to the fingers. Deeming him ready he pulled them out Alfred let out a whine at the loss of the fingers; he didn’t have time to complain when Arthur pushed his legs slightly further apart before sitting in between them prior to placing his member at his entrance.  
He began to slowly push inside oh god he was tight he thought about voicing this but looking up at Alfred’s face, contorted in displeasure he decided against it, soon he was fully sheathed inside of him, both hands resting on Alfred’s hips nails digging in slightly, not wanting to hurt the man. “please move…” it was barely a whisper but he caught it, pulling himself back so just the head was in he pushed back slowly as he set a rhythm between them, letting out a surprised yelp when Alfred grabbed the back of his pulled him down so their noses were nearly touching. “what are-” Arthur didn’t get to finish his sentence, Alfred smashed their lips together in a heated kiss, it wasn’t perfect their teeth clashed their noses bumped but it was ok, Alfred wrapped one of his legs around Arthur’s hip pulling him deeper, breaking the kiss for just a moment. “I am not made of glass. Harder.”

Arthur did just that pushing in harder and faster, that the bed started to move with them. Alfred still had a hold of Arthur’s head, pulling it to the junction between his neck and shoulder and commanded. “Bite Me” giving no second thought he let his teeth sink into Alfred’s neck for a second time that night, groaning slightly as he felt the hot metallic liquid slide down his throat. He began to thrust harshly in and out of Alfred making him see stars. “Ah fuck yes right there, DO.THAT.AGAIN” now aiming for that particular spot.

Alfred was screaming his name like a prayer, guiding one of his hands down to wrap it around Alfred’s needy cock, he begin to pump it to his haphazard movements. He could feel the burning heat begin to build up within him; he felt Alfred’s hands dig into his shoulder’s his small nails managing to break the skin causing some blood to well up from the small crescent moon shaped marks on his back. He could tell the other was close, he could feel his legs tremble around his waist as he plowed harder and faster into him.  
Arthur felt some of Alfred’s blood trickle down his chin as he pulled away from Alfred’s neck, feeling the man beneath him still as he cried out his name, splattering their chests with his cum. Alfred’s insides tightened around him and after a few more thrust’s Arthur came letting out a strangled moan as he did. Pulling out of him he rolled over to lay down beside Alfred was trying to catch his breath still; his eyes were wide staring at nothing.

Arthur placed a hand over Alfred’s chest, he hummed as Alfred’s heart hammered against the inside of it; he had forgotten what it had felt like. To have something shock you or please you so that your heart would feel as if it was trying to break out of your own chest, pulling the man against his own he sighed it was nice to feel this warmth every now and then for a change, instead of that coldness he felt each day of his undead life…looking down at Alfred as he wrapped one hand around him, his hair stuck to his face with sweat, half mast sky blue eyes looked up at him a small smile gracing his lips. “That was one of the most unexpected things that could of happened to me, I always thought that if I met a vampire I’d run a…way but that was…awesome…” lifting his hand to wipe away some of his blood that dripped onto my chest, before raising it to my lips licking it off of his fingers he smiled wider. “…maybe we can do…this again…maybe?” kissing him of the forehead Arthur looked down at him, Alfred had already fallen asleep nestled against his sweat coated chest. Sighing letting his eyes slip closed maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
